Dyskusja:Rotor
Wiecie co? Myślę, że jest zły, a ten plecak Matoran to miotacz toksycznego gazu. Mówcie,co o nim myślicie.-User:Gormifan[[użytkownik:Vezok999|Vezok999 16:33, lut 7, 2010 (UTC)]] Moim zdaniem jest jakimś robotem. Król Scarabaxów 16:06, lut 5, 2010 (UTC) Raczej tak.Inaczej nie był by taki napakowany.-User:Gormifan Może jest siłą policijną, która wspomaga drużynę Alfa. Król Scarabaxów 17:23, lut 6, 2010 (UTC) Albo robotem-bestią,która niszczy wszystko.-Michael Dorn,żółty członek drużyny alpha Chyba, że działa dla obu frakcji. Możliwe, że czasem ma frakcję Drużyny Alfa, a czasem przestępców, ale robi to, by osiągnąć swój cel. Moim zdaniem nie należy do żadnej frakcji. User:Ignika208 22:48,lut 6, 2010 (UTC) Zły.Wszyscy tacy pakerzy są źli.-Michael Dorn,żółty członek drużyny Alpha A Takanuva albo Hydraxonn? To nie jest dowód Vezok999 16:18, lut 7, 2010 (UTC) Ale najczęściej kto jest zły?No kto?Właśnie!Tytani!-Regał z nabiałem Mówie, to nie jest żaden dowód. Najczęsciej to nie znaczy zawsze. Chociaż gdybym miał wybierać to bym go raczej dał do złych Vezok999 16:33, lut 7, 2010 (UTC) Czyli zgadzasz się.-Zwą mnie Gormifan,przez duże "G". Nie ze względu na twoje argumenty.NIe ma znaczka z literą "H" jak inni dobrzy. I moim zdaniem może ich być kilku Vezok999 17:20, lut 7, 2010 (UTC) W sumie to tak.Kiedy pierwszy raz widziałem Skralla i Voroxa to myślałem,że są dobrzy i są osobnymi postaciami.-User:Gormifan Czy ktoś z taką mordą jak Skrall może być dobry? Król Scarabaxów 20:15, lut 7, 2010 (UTC) A Hydraxon?Ma dziwny ryj,ale jest dobry!-Ha!Omlet z rodzynkami! I Botar też i co z tego. Większość złych ma mordy jak sedesy. Król Scarabaxów 16:49, lut 8, 2010 (UTC) Kto to Botar?-Admin Gormipedii Botar Król Scarabaxów 17:16, lut 8, 2010 (UTC) Aaa,ten Botar...-User:Gormifan Moim zdaniem on jest po swojej własnej stronie, ale jak zobaczyłem jego paskudny ryj to myślałem, że jest zły. Mistrz lodu 19:22, lut 9, 2010 (UTC) Może on jest neutralny.Nie nawidzi się ze złymi,ale to nie znaczy,że jest przyjacielem dobrych.Dla mnie to jest dobre rozwiązanie.-Pasożyt z pod śmietnika Nigdzie nie jest napisane (na razie), do jakiej grupy Rotor należy. Ale jednak bardziej pasowałoby, gdyby był zły, wtedy byłoby sześciu dobrych i sześciu złych. --Vox22 16:58, lut 10, 2010 (UTC) No ja nie wiem.-User:Gormifan No ja też nie wiem, z jednej strony mógłoby być tak jak mówi większość, że zły no bo jaki działający dla społeczeństwa osiłek zanieczyszczałby powietrze, a z drugiej strony mógłby byc to jakiś ultra dowódca Alfy (taki jak w power rengersachten czerwony i jakichś który dowodzie wszystkimi nawet czerwonym) który wchodzi w razie krytycznych sytuacji zaczadzając złych, po za tym było by sprawiedliwie jest Von Nebula jako tytan złych a Rotor to byłby tytan Alfy, a jeszcze może być tak, że u dobrych są 2 duże sety i u złych też 2-User:T9-tech Lecz zauważcie, iż ma miotacz w swej lewej dłoni, a źli mają miotacze. Choć możliwe jest to, że walczy po stronie dobrej. Aczkolwiek osobiście uważam ja, iż jest BAD. W pustyni i paszczy Może, ale zobacz na Von Nebule, on na pewno nie ma miotacza w lewej ręce. Albo Roodaka, Sidorak, Maxilos&Spinax(był zły tylko po przejęciu przez Teridaxa), Nocturn, Spiriah, Strakk, Vorox, Skrall... mam wylicać dalej??? To żadne uzasadnienie "Lecz zauważcie, iż ma miotacz w swej lewej dłoni, a źli mają miotacze". Po za tym może byś trochę leipej pisał i kończył zdania. Co???-DP Sensei Nie sprzeczajmy się, to tylko taka uwaga, że ma miotacz. I choziło mi o HF. A pisałem tak, po prostu. A gdzie niby mam kończyć zdania? Lecz zauważcie, iż ma miotacz w swej lewej dłoni, a źli mają miotacze Ja się zgadzam z Akuumo. W HF tylko źli maja miotacze. "Vezok kontra Hakann w którejś kolejnej konkurencji" - ciekawe, jak to powiedzieć, gdy ma się problem z wymiawianiem 'k'? No i Vox miał od początku rację, tylko dlaczego podpisał się jako Vezok i Gormifan?--Guurahk 15:17, maj 15, 2010 (UTC) Rotor to mój ulubiony złoczyńca. Do Guurahka: O co ci chodzi? Lord Vox 14:55, cze 26, 2010 (UTC) Mam go! Jest bardzo dobry, tyle ze ma slaba bron i okropnie krotkie rece. Dlonie jak Chirox, a przedramion nie ma w ogole :P No i te naklejki przeszkadzaja w M.O.C.owaniu z jego czesci. A ma fajne czesci, ktore moglyby posluzyc za fajne nogi... Do Voxa, juz nic. Musialo mi cos wyskoczyc takiego bo mialem wolny internet.--Guurahk 15:18, lip 29, 2010 (UTC) Ale głupie zdjęcie. Lord Vox 08:48, lip 31, 2010 (UTC) Nie podpisał się jako Vezok i Gormifan.Ja byłem Gormifanem.-User:Larkanni6 Ja myślałem, że Rotor będzie kimś więcej a on jest tylko sługusem XPlode... WIELKI ZAWÓD ZAWIEDZIONY:MistrzZamieci 13:45, wrz 12, 2010 (UTC) Co się stało ze stroną?! Lord Vox 18:08, paź 2, 2010 (UTC) Mam dwa pytania 1 Kiedy go aresztowali 2. Przeciez nie widzialem go w starciu alfa z Von Cebulą? w CN go niebyo go